The Three of Swords
by lethal paine
Summary: Rikku is finally free of her dishonest relationship with Gippal. She can now finally be with Paine... but a slip-up ruins everything. [PainexRikku, final installment of the "Muja ec Pmeht" arc]


The Three of Swords  
  
A/N: Final installment of the little arc thing I've been working on! Yay! This follows my other three stories:  
  
Muja ec Pmeht Pineapple Jumping the Edge  
  
So, it would make more sense, and -in my opinion- be more fun to read those before you read this.  
  
I got the name from my favorite tarot card.  
  
Finally: Calling all RikkuxPainexRikku fans! My friend Dreav and I have started a website totally dedicated to the pairing! If you like the pairing, please visit it! It's at:  
  
rikkuxpaine.envy.nu  
  
Thank you! And now... on to the fic.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- The Three of Swords -The loss of a lover. Sorrow and disappointments. reversed: Great disillusionment. Disorder and confusion. -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hu! Paine, fyed! E lyh aqbmyeh! (No! Paine, wait! I can explain!)"  
  
Rikku raced toward the hanger.  
  
"Oui lyh'd mayja! ... Bmayca! (You can't leave! ... Please!)" She reached the hanger door to see the figure of the crimson eyed girl walking off of the Celsius onto one of the Lucan docks.  
  
Rikku's heart had been ripped out of her chest.  
  
"Bmayca! ... Tuh'd ku... (Please! ... Don't go...)" she called out yet again to the other girl, her voice faltering.  
  
How had she let it come to this? Rikku never meant to let this happen... It just didn't occur to her that she was doing something wrong at the time... Gippal and Paine were two people in her life that she just happened to care about at the same time...  
  
But now... she was alone.  
  
--------------  
  
-Earlier that day-  
  
Ugh, I had spent the whole day with Gippal... and I couldn't wait to the Celsius! The only thing I could think about was Paine... Nothing he tried did it for me... so... I ended up calling it off. He didn't see too hurt -at least not until I told him about Paine. Then he looked kinda... crushed. The poor guy.  
  
But when I got back to the Celsius, I found the last thing I expected to find upon entering the Cabin.  
  
There was Paine, standing in the hall, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Uh oh. She didn't look too happy.  
  
"What's wrong. Dr. P?"  
  
Ooo, she flinched at the nickname. Not a good sign.  
  
I tried wrapping my arms around her waist, but before I could reach her -she recoiled. Oh no! What had happened?  
  
"Rikku, we need to talk." her voice sounded like the cool smooth metal of her sword. But... was that sadness?  
  
"Ooh, what about?" I tried embracing her again, in which I was successful this time. Good.  
  
"This. ... Us." Paine started moving her hands over my arms gently so that they reached my neck.  
  
Uh oh... I had been fearing this kind of talk. All I wanted was some cuddle time with Paine after my breakup with Gippal... and she had to go and bring it up. What bad timing.  
  
I hadn't been planning on telling her about the date or the breakup... because I kinda had been leading her to think that... Gippal and I had stopped dating awhile ago.  
  
I didn't lie! ... At least, not directly anyway.  
  
" ?)" I replied, slipping back into Al Bhed.  
  
"I've been wondering lately... About you and me. And about you and ... Gippal." she seemed to almost freeze up at the name. However, she started again after a second.  
  
I could see the discomfort on her face upon bring this up. Guilt flashed over my heart for a second. Only for a second.  
  
"Rikku... Fru tu oui mega suna? Gippal un ... sa? (Who do you like more? Gippal or ... me?)" she asked calmly, more calmly than I would have.  
  
Then I smiled, finally able to give a guilt free answer.  
  
"Oui! Uv luinca! (You! Of course!)" I replied cheerfully, my heart suddenly a lot lighter. She smiled then, one of her rare beautiful smiles that I hardly ever see her use.  
  
"Kuut. Palyica... E muja oui, Rikku. (Good. Because... I love you.)"  
  
Woah, I hadn't been expected that. I mean... sure, I like Paine a lot... like, really a lot -but, I never thought about... muja.  
  
Hoping that it didn't look like I had been caught off guard, I gave her one of my favorite smiles, the one that always seemed to cheer her up.  
  
"Aww... Paine, E muja oui duu. (I love you too.)"  
  
At least... I could learn how to, right?  
  
Then came the part I had been waiting for. I... hope we didn't make too much noise.  
  
But... something happened. I don't know how or why but... E vilgat socamv ujan (I fucked myself over). -------------  
  
"... Suna." The blonde murmured, her hands tangled in silver hair. Rikku gasped as she felt a tongue run along her inner thigh. The mouth placed itself over the meeting of her legs, and she moaned.  
  
The sensation intensified as a tongue dipped between the center of her lips.  
  
"Suna... bmayca..."  
  
Rikku's moans grew louder, and a pair of hands placed themselves on her hips as the blond's back arched upward. Her breath was highly erratic, and she could tell that she was reaching her climax soon.  
  
"Ahh... Ryntan..." she gasped out.  
  
Her moans climbed in a crescendo.  
  
"Oac! Gippal!"  
  
Vilg.  
  
The world stopped spinning.  
  
Paine sat up, dumbstruck. "... What?" her voice was a sharp as the edge of her blade.  
  
Rikku's mouth was agape, at a loss for words. How could she take back that one word?!  
  
" ... What?" Paine repeated. Suddenly, a look of sorrow and disgust appeared on her features as she stood up and gathered her previously discarded clothes.  
  
Paine felt like a damned fool. She was the ultimate fool.  
  
"You lied to me..." she murmured angrily to the blond as she gathered most of her belongings -being her clothes and sword- and started off down the stairs.  
  
"No! Wait! Paine!" Rikku shouted, jumping out of bed and slipping on the large shirt she used for bed.  
  
Rikku just made it to the lift as it closed.  
  
"No! Come on!" The blond banged on the doors in distress.  
  
By the time she finally got into the lift, she banged on the keypad to get to the Engine Room... and the Hanger. The exit.  
  
As soon as the doors opened, Rikku was out of them, running to catch up to the crimson eyed girl.  
  
"Hu! Paine, fyed! E lyh aqbmyeh!" she shouted as she reached the hanger doors.  
  
"Oui lyh mayja! ... Bmayca! " she continued as the figure of the other girl walking off onto the Lucan docks.  
  
It couldn't end this way...  
  
"Tuh'd ku..."  
  
Paine paused and looked back to the blond pitifully standing at the hanger's opening.  
  
"You lied to me." Paine stated smoothly, with the same feeling as a Blizzaraga spell would have.  
  
"Yna oui mayjehk dra Gullwings?!" she desperately asked.  
  
"It was always a possibility." Paine stated as she turned around again and walked away from the airship.  
  
"Paine... E muja oui..." Rikku whispered as tears clouded her vision.  
  
She was alone. -----------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review and don't to forget to support the RxP fandom by visiting our site! *bows* 


End file.
